Kennett from A to Z
by mobbs fellow
Summary: Kennett : trying to seize the chemistry in 26 letters. R&R.


**___AN : an alphabet tribute to Kennett in those times of hardship after any possibility died (sad times)...  
Let's take a moment to imagine the possibilities...  
_****___ I don't own anything Vampire Diaries - I would definitely do something about the current state of things in MF..._**  
Well, here are my suggestions...  


**_Kennett from A to Z_**

_In the realm of awesome fanfiction, Kennett owns the palace._

**A as Angsty**

Their story is not the easy one – he's the ultimate uncaring vampire, she's the supreme powerful witch. We all have our differences...

**B as Bewitching**

As in the possibility of Bonnie capturing Kol's undead heart. It's never going to happen in the show, unless in a twist of fate. But fanfiction is enough...For now.

**C as Charm**

Kol is nothing if not the perfect charmer. Some even think it runs in the Mikaelsen family. Yet, it did take a lot of persuading to win over Miss Bennett. No denying the glory of that, now.

**D as Daredevil**

They're each a challenge to anyone standing in their way. And good challenges at that. They even were challenges to each other. They just can't help most of the time being bossed around is not their strong suit.

**E as Enemy**

They were supposed to be just that, after the gang tried to kill him. But somehow, she saved his life in unbinding the siblings, she saved his brother during the body loan, all that before he tried to kill her – which didn't work – and he tried killing Shane – which didn't work either. Somewhere along the lines, they became something else.

**F as Frightening**

Kol can be a charmer, but truthfully, he has something frightening about him. Bonnie appears to be a meek young girl, when in truth, she has that crazy amount of power right on the tip of her fingers. A piece of advice : try not to piss them off.

**G as Game**

She started off as a challenging game to play. Somewhere along the lines, he discovered that winning was overrated, he'd rather keep playing.

**H as Halfway**

They started off as enemies, and what are they now, loving each other ? They can't be enemies, they can't be allies – all they invented is halfway.

**I as Irreversible**

Try as they may, they can't change a bit of what they are together. The great thing is that they even wouldn't.

**J as Jack**

They played each other for some time, so much that Kol finally kept appearing in her mind as a jack – a powerful figure, completing suits on the way.

**K as Kennett**

All the way.

**L as Lightning**

The one element which comes close to describing their chemistry, so mind-blowingly obvious they'd always wonder how all the others could have ignored it for so long.

**M as Mighty**

What they are, Kol as an Original, Bonnie as a witch. And allied, even better. Enough said.

**N as Natural**

They're straightforward, honest, fearless and spontaneous.

**O as Order**

She's struggling to keep a balance, he likes the planet as it is. Chaos is not exactly their favourite element at all.

**P as Protector**

Bonnie is generally the one to save the day in Mystic Falls. Kol generally just likes to save Bonnie's day.

**Q as Quality**

If you had the idea to ask them to describe a moment together, they'd make light of it but they'd silently agree then on the perfect fabric of time.

**R as Recognition**

They find themselves in each other.

**S as Spell**

Bonnie's great strength. But the greatest one she ever cast was the one she unknowingly put on him.

**T as Trial**

They're nothing but easy. Collecting the trials, they still always find each other again.

**U as Undefined**

When it all comes down to it, what are they ? More than enemies, more than friends, less than lovers...who are they ? The beauty of them lies in blurring the lines.

**V as Violent**

They're both whirlstreams of passion. The colliding makes them see stars.

**W as Withering**

Not happening to that story. Their feelings are steadfast, passionate and strong.

**X as Xpensive**

She knows it's eventually going to cost her, but what is it going to take ? Her powers, her life, her heart ? She doesn't know which is better, which is sadder because it's going to cost him too.

**Y as Yummy**

What they both think when they see each other in a hall.

**Z as Zigzag**

The path to each other is anything but straight but they both know it's worth it.

*Let me know what you thought of that, if any other ship strikes your fanfiction fancy and do feel inspired...Kennett is non-existently awesome.


End file.
